A Game Of Twenty Questions Lead To The Past
by Xenon Silver Sword
Summary: Sometimes finding something from your parents past ... that no longer is in need in today's time leads to a fun game of twenty questions. Also to some understanding.


**Riverdale Fan Fiction Challenge Forum**

 **The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Yep that rights 365 prompts ... and we can only write one prompt per fic.**

 **Let the games begin.**

 **I have chosen to use the 107th prompt which is (Item) = Map**

 **-Author's Note-**

 **This takes place right after Veronica moves to Riverdale. So the cheerleader tryouts happened ... the kiss in the closet happened ... Veronica begging Betty for forgiveness has happened. Betty and Jughead JUST started getting the Blue & Gold up and running once more.  
**

B&V B&V B&V B&V

Veronica held up her hand with a thin piece of folded paper in between her fingers. She smiled smugly at the confusion on Betty's face.

Betty looked at the folded piece of paper in her best friend's hand and then over at Jughead whom was sitting in front of the Blue and Gold compact computer. "Hi?" She questioned.

Veronica smirked. "Seriously Nancy Drew you question 'hi'."

Betty shrugged her shoulders. "So I shouldn't have placed the 'hi' as a question." She leaned back in her chair as she tapped the paper in front of her. She was hand editing Jughead's latest piece. She found that she quite liked editing copy by hand at times. It felt more like how journalists did things before computers. Before typewriters even. "I know that I haven't seen you in away Veronica ... so I was surprised you stopped by."

Veronica shook her head. "You are much to busy these days Betty."

"Get used to it Lodge. Betty is _always_ busy." Jughead said in a snarky voice as he went back to looking at the outdated scene. The computer that Betty had ordered him to use when he was writing in the Blue and Gold office.

Veronica frowned darkly over at the boy.

"Juggy." Betty sighed.

Jughead looked sideways at Betty. He shrugged then went back to his article.

"Okay so Nancy Drew can you guess what's in my hand?" Veronica turned her attention back onto Betty. Whom she truly only wanted to pay attention too.

"How many hints do I get?" Betty's lips quirked.

Veronica's lips quirked. "None."

Betty blinked.

Veronica relented. "Depends on how many creative questions you ask."

Betty's eyes sparkled.

Jughead rolled his eyes behind the computer.

"Is it a paper?" Betty leaned back in her chair folding her arms across her chest.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Seriously B."

Betty stuck her tongue out at her newest friend. "Is it a letter?"

"Nope." Veronica shook her head.

"Is it your homework?" Betty quirked her eyes.

"God no." Veronica sighed. "Come on B be more creative. I know you have some of that in your mind of yours."

"How many sheets?" Betty nodded towards Veronica's hand.

"One." Veronica replied.

"Small, medium or large?" Betty fired back.

"Large." Veronica spoke.

Betty nodded. Her right hand rose to rest underneath her chin. "Is there writing on it?"

"Yes." Veronica nodded.

"Is this going to be a never ending twenty questions?" Jughead's annoyed voice spoke.

Veronica turned and glared at the tall lanky boy in the chair to the left of her. "Stay out of this Jones. I never invited you in this game."

Jughead's right eye brow rose high. "We are trying to get some work done in here. You just burst in here uninvited Lodge."

"Jughead." Betty's harsh voice spoke up.

Jughead looked over the computer scene into his annoyed blonde best friend's eyes. "I'm only here using this ancient computer because you asked me too." He sighed. He stood to his feet. "I'm not going to get any work done here right now. Not with her here." He gathered up his message bag and put it across his shoulder. "I'll have my article in tomorrow."

"You don't have to leave." Betty stood to her feet. "Please stay Juggy."

Jughead softened. "No hard feelings Betty. It's just I'm not in the mood for a game of twenty questions." He looked sideways at a waiting Veronica Lodge. "Sorry for biting your head off Veronica. Noting personal."

Veronica looked into Jughead's eyes and read a world of pain in the tall lanky young man in front of her. "I get it." She nodded. "Nothing personal."

Jughead read in Veronica that she fully understood where he was coming from. He read that she herself was going through it herself. He relaxed his stance. "Perhaps later on you two want to join me at Pop's?"

"I would like that." Veronica smiled.

Betty relaxed.

Jughead turned to look at Betty. "Hundreds, and thousands of lines." He simply said as he turned and walked from the classroom.

"That counts." Veronica spoke as she turned back to look at Betty. "Betty I'm truly sorry for driving Jughead away."

Betty sighed as she sat back down. She watched as Veronica took the seat next to her desk. "Jughead always had issues making friends easily. He is more of a loner. Always had been. But he managed to quickly make friends with Archie and I when we were in day care. But with others ..."

"I get it." Veronica replied. "You know how I been telling you that I had always been selfish mean spirited. But I'm trying to turn over a new leaf. I'm trying to become a warmer and a better person." She sighed. "But I failed with Jughead."

Betty's concerned blue green eyes met the sadden chocolate eyes of her newest friend (whom very quickly is turning into her very first female best friend)'s eyes. 'You didn't fail with Juggy. Trust me. If Jughead Jones didn't like you ... then there would be no way that you would manage to effect him." She reached over and placed her hand on Veronica's arm; which held the mysterious paper. "So a lot of lines." She pursed her lips in thought.

Veronica smirked. "Yes a lot of lines Nancy Drew."

"Are there any words with the lines?" Betty leaned back in her chair her hands across her chest.

"Some." Veronica replied.

"Any drawings?" Betty right eye brow rose in thought.

"Some." Veronica repeated her previous answer.

"If you don't fold the paper in the exact way every single time ... then it will make it very difficult to read after a fashion?" Betty smirked.

Veronica laughed gently under her breath.

"We used to have to use it all the time ... but now that everything is available on the internet ... we don't use it any more." Betty blue green eyes brighten even more.

"Correct." Veronica nodded.

Betty tilted her head to the right. "Knowing how you love old things ... not matter how ordinary. You would be willing to collect it."

Veronica lightly blushed at how well Betty knew her. After just mere weeks of knowing one another.

"Latitude and longitude?" Betty's amusement rose. "East. West. South. North."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Excited are we?"

"You refer to me as Nancy Drew. I'm being Nancy Drew." Betty quipped.

"Touche." Veronica nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"So do I have to guess the date of this map you have?" Betty questioned.

Veronica thought for a moment.

Betty's eyes widen. "Oh my gosh I was kidding Ronnie." She laughed. "I'm good. But I'm _not_ that good." She eyed with thinly folded map in the shorter girl's hand.

Warmth filled Veronica's body as Betty used her nickname for the very first time. "I actually found this old road map of Riverdale among mom's things. It's dated 1968." She laid the map next to Betty on the desk.

Betty looked at the map. "It looks like you mom really missed living here." She saw that the map was aged but well kept.

"Yeah mom always had very fond memories of her childhood here." Veronica sighed deeply. "I never really saw the appeal until I walked into Pop's and met you."

Warmth spread through Betty's soul. Tapping the map on the desk. "So do you want to use this old fashion road map on your tour of Riverdale?"

"Yes please." Veronica nodded with a small smile.

Betty bit her lip. "That actually sounds a lot of fun. It will save a lot of our battery life." She smiled. "This weekend will be the perfect time."

"Great." Veronica stood to her feet. "I"ll leave you to your work." She backed away from the desk slipping the map back into her purse.

"You don't have to leave so soon do you?" Betty tilted her head. A blush rose high on her cheeks. "Never mind." She sighed deeply. "I do need to get back to editing this article. I want to get into the next edition of the Blue and Gold; which needs to be out by Friday."

Veronica bit her lip. "I don't mind staying. I'll be quiet."

Betty hesitated. She would honesty love the company; now that Jughead had left. But she didn't want to be selfish and keep Veronica here ... when Veronica would be happier finding something else to do.

"I like you Betty. I want to get to know you." Veronica looked around the empty class room. "This is a large part of you." Her eyes met the hesitated blue green eyes.

"It's just that I'm very focus when I edit articles." Betty sighed out as she looked from the article on her desk then at her newest friend.

"I'm fine with that." Veronica smiled softly.

"It's still a beautiful warm day. You should be out there enjoying it." Betty tried again.

Veronica tilted her head; "You don't want me to stay?"

Betty eye's widen. "It's not that honest. It's just ..."

"You don't always have to feel that you need to entertain me; B. I love being with you when we are both silent. When we are working on our own things." Veronica sat back down in her chair. "There is no where else that I care to be at this moment."

Betty let out a small breathe. "If you are sure."

Veronica smiled.

Betty nodded and turned back to the article.

Veronica watched with soft eyes. She memorized 'this' Betty to her very soul. She craved 'this' Betty into her soul.


End file.
